


held at a red signal

by jenna221b



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group G [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1950s, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), London Underground, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens), a very tame 'M'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: Aziraphale gives a very faint smile. “Oh, nothing very exciting, I can assure you. I’m afraid I just dashed out. Forget my own head next.” He breathes out a quiet laugh, as if acknowledging a joke that isn’t at all funny. His smile fades.“Aziraphale,” Crowley says. He pauses so they’re not cut off by the announcement of the next stop. “What is it?”“They’re back,” Aziraphale says.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group G [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937890
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	held at a red signal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665435) by [MagpieWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieWords/pseuds/MagpieWords). 



**1955**

Aziraphale is late. Ordinarily this wouldn’t be a problem—Crowley is used to biding his time, watching the ducks as they bob up and down, breaking the lake’s surface with endless ripples.

But then, it starts to rain. Nothing dramatic, just a drizzle. It’s uncomfortably cold, though, water trickling down the nape of Crowley’s neck. He shivers. The bench suddenly does not feel like a refuge. He feels an uneasiness that he can’t shake, that insists he stand up and walk.

He’s doesn’t believe in signs from… fate, not really. He’s never liked the idea of it, if he’s honest. What’s the point in choosing anything when it’s already been mapped out for you? But, Crowley can’t deny that as he heads decisively into the underground station, he _is_ following—well, an intuition, of sorts.

In the end, how Crowley spots him is simple: he isn’t wearing his coat.

Aziraphale is straining, reaching up to grasp one of the handles near the top of the doors, his knuckles white. He sways along with the motion of the train, his gaze fixed and glassy.

Crowley abruptly persuades every human in the carriage that they’re on the wrong train. There’s a collective gasp of realisation, and when the next stop is called, the doors opening, they all hurry out.

Aziraphale startles slightly at the change. He looks up, bewildered, and it takes him one moment too long to sigh.

“Crowley…”

“What?” He gestures at their now private compartment. “S’proper demonic work, that. The circle line’s going to be hell.”

Aziraphale shakes his head. It seems like he’s about to make a good go of just tutting like normal. But then, the train screeches, jolts into motion again, and his hand slips from the pole.

Crowley quickly holds onto his shoulders to steady him. “Let’s sit down, eh? Maybe you can tell me why you’ve abandoned your poor coat while you’re at it.”

Aziraphale gives a very faint smile. “Oh, nothing very exciting, I can assure you. I’m afraid I just dashed out. Forget my own head next.” He breathes out a quiet laugh, as if acknowledging a joke that isn’t at all funny. His smile fades.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley says. He pauses so they’re not cut off by the announcement of the next stop. “What is it?”

“They’re back,” Aziraphale says.

**41 A.D.**

“Let me _tempt_ you,” Crowley snorts, pitching his voice higher as Aziraphale giggles breathlessly. “I’ve heard it all now, angel.”

“Oh, hush,” Aziraphale says. He looks positively giddy, his eyes sparkling with clear uninhibited joy. His hands make quick work of his own toga, and then he’s hurrying over, pressing ardent kisses along Crowley’s jaw, neck, shoulders…

In between kisses, he murmurs, “Crowley, I have to tell you something.”

“Hmm? _Oh_ , keep going.”

“We can say whatever we like. We can _do_ whatever we like.” 

“Mm, what…?” Crowley shakes his head, drunk a little on the feeling of Aziraphale’s sun-kissed skin, how his lips are warm and sweet with wine. He shrugs his own toga off, pulls Aziraphale’s hands to his chest. “Not that I’m complaining, but what d’you—?”

“I mean,” Aziraphale says, and he looks up once, very deliberately, no skittish glances. “They’re not watching. I _checked_.”

“You…” Crowley leans in for a kiss of his own. He realises, now, why it feels like they’re stealing moments of bliss. It’s because, they are. This is only temporary. “Are you sure?”

Aziraphale nods, beaming. “Oh, my dear,” he whispers, and his hand reaches up, stroking Crowley’s hair so tenderly. His eyes have darkened, reflecting unselfconscious, heady desire. “Let’s have some _fun_.”

**1955**

“Bit late, aren’t they?” Crowley says. He knows that he must be nonchalant about this, give Aziraphale enough distance to work out exactly what he wants to say.

“Yes, rather.” Aziraphale shakes his head. “A decade too late. Do you know, they didn’t once mention my… mishap in the church?”

“Lucky you.”

“But, they made their… position quite clear.” Aziraphale’s mouth curls in a rare show of contempt. “No interference from above, as ever.” His voice lowers. “Sandalphon seemed particularly _pleased_ with it all.” Under the repetitive clunks of the train, Crowley is sure he hears Aziraphale hiss, “Bastard.”

They wait in silence. The train stops. Doors open. Close. And, they’re off again.

“It’ll be alright,” Crowley says. “Swings and roundabouts, y’know? They’ll be off your back soon enough.”

It’s paltry words really, but what else can he say? Aziraphale already knows all of this. It feels like their whole lives have been a bloody waiting game.

“Yes,” Aziraphale says. “Only I—I wish—” He sniffs sharply, tilting his head back and blinking rapidly. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes.

“Look, it’s okay—”

“No, it isn’t, it’s not remotely fair on you—”

“Aziraphale. Hey, what’s more time between us? I’ll wait with you.” _I always will_.

Aziraphale smiles properly, even if it’s a little teary at the edges. He nods towards the tube map. “Even if we have to stop at every single blasted station?”

“’Fraid you’re stuck with me.”

The train slows to a stop once more. In the fraction of a second before the doors open, Aziraphale moves forward and presses a fierce kiss to the corner of Crowley’s mouth.

Beneath the hiss of the engine, Crowley can almost pretend the next words are not said:

“You are so kind.” And then: “I do love you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> the second of three fics I wrote for this very fun event! I saw the mention of 'commuters' in the redacted piece I received, and couldn't resist including the London Underground as a setting. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Missing You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655466) by [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse)




End file.
